ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
A Closed World
After all of this, Marin was laying on her bed in her room, swinging a wooden sword back and forth. Pausing for a moment, she held it above herself, noticing the engravings for Kisara's name. At least, Kisara was friendly to HER, not Mina. She guessed it was because of their differences that they weren't able to get along. Chime! The sound of bells began to ring as Marin stood up and ran to leave her room; a suspicious voice echoed, "Better hurry, Marin..." Marin swished around, looking over at her shoulder. "Huh? Who are you?" On closer inspection, there was a masked woman standing in her room. They exhibited an aura of pure malevolence. "Or you'll never see that pink-haired woman again." Marin growled, "What? Get real. I can see Kisara anytime I want." "Like right now? She's leaving you behind. And by the time you catch up...she'll be a different person." They were mocking her! "Look--whoever you are--you don't know the first thing about Kisara. Mina, Kisara, and I will always be a team. You trying to pick a fight or what?" She just...snapped. The mysterious woman walked across Marin's room, sneering, "Oh, grow up. Is that what you call friendship? You'll never know the truth unless you go out and look for it yourself. Come on, what could you possibly know when you're stuck here, looking at nothing but what's in your tiny world?" A portal of negative energy appears and the masked woman stepped into it and disappeared. "You guys!" Panicking by now, Marin ran out of her room. ---- Sprinting through the Outer Gardens, Marin reached an annoyed looking Kisara, who was about to leave. "Hold on!" She called out. "At least...at least take Mina and me with you!!" Her eyes were watering as she said this. "I can't do that, Marin. I just- when I really need you guys, I know you'll both be there for me." Her words were absolutely genuine, from the bottom of her heart. "Well, why wouldn't I? You're my friend." Marin's beaming smile shone through on this one. "Yea, you're right. Thanks, Marin." Kisara was...odd right now. Almost uncanny. "So...did you two decide to meet up and not invite me?" Mina's voice called to them as she landed right next to Mina. The real question was how she managed to just show up here, when Marin was with Kisara and in a troubled state of mind. "I feel like I just missed a really nice friendship moment." "Oh, no. You just got here, just in time!" Marin reached into a pocket to get something. "I made us good luck charms." She threw an orange star-shaped charm at Mina; and on the rebound to Kisara. "One for each of us." Kisara wasn't sure what to say. "Uhh, thanks for the gift. Thank you a lot." Her movements and words were still... weird. Mina caught hers, and applied it to the Quincy pentacle on her wrist. As a Quincy never went without their cross, Mina would never be without the charm. "Thanks Marin. I'll keep it real close!" "Let me tell you the story behind there. Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit... and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other. Technically, I think you’re supposed to make them with seashells, but I did the best I could with what I had." Marin was smiling through the whole thing. Kisara was definitely moved, though she did chuckle. "Oy, sometimes you are such a softie. But doesn't that mean this isn't a real good-luck charm?" She didn't intend to be rude, but she was really curious. "Even if it's not, I like to believe the idea makes the myth happen." Mina said, smiling brightly. "And if it's true, this will be the perfect way of keeping tabs on Kisara..." Marin laughed. "Well, it's yet to be seen if it's an actual good luck charm. But I did work a little magic on it." She held up her azure charm. "It's an unbreakable connection." Kisara smiled at this, though immediately after, she tried to hide her embarrassment. "So, how will we go about this? I was thinking we should split up. I don't want you two getting hurt in any way, got that?" "Kisara, the feeling is mutual." Mina replied, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "We'd hate to have you get hurt doing whatever you're planning to do. Besides, I think I'm more than capable of handling anything you can." Her thoughts began to drift. "Besides...keeping her in our sights is best. Master would be...livid if we let her wander off and something happened." Marin was insistent too. "If we separate at any time, I can see that we'll get lost or something. I'm not allowing this, at all. But hmmmm...." she began to think. "How about we start at the Northern Continent? It's the most relaxed, and we'll be able to eat some fun stuff~" "Marin, it's always yuou and food." Mina chuckled. "Not that it matters. It all goes to your boobs anyway. But, besides the obvious eating, I actually heard the Northern Continent hosts the World Martial Arts Tournament. I think we're all savvy enough in hand-to-hand combat to actually enter it, what about you two?" Kisara paused for a moment, looking self-concious at something that was quite possibly a thing that she wouldn't bring up again, before she nodded. "Exactly. Let's get to it, then. I do not honestly see the point of lounging around here when we have a job to do." She was serious. Marin's smile lit up, before immediately contorting into a frown. "...Now we just have to walk that long distance..." FIN Category:Claw and Fang Tales